With the continuous increase in the number of vehicles, road congestion has become more and more serious. In order to shorten the travel time of a user and avoid congested road segments, in the related technology, a server receives the current location information of the user returned by a client in a state of map cruising, searches for the road condition information of the road ahead based on the current location information, and sends the obtained road condition information of the road ahead to the client, so as to indicate the road congestion situation to the user. In the related technology, the server does not recognize the current driving direction of the user when obtaining the road condition information, and only searches for the road condition information of the road ahead, if the road ahead is not the road indicated by the driving direction of the client, it will lead to low accuracy of the road condition information sent to the client, and the user needs to view the required road condition information by manually dragging a base map, resulting in inconvenience for the user.
In view of the above problems, no effective solution has yet been proposed.